Forever Young
by hidensick
Summary: [np bts - forever young] bts / bangtan boys / bangtan sonyeondan. namjoon seokjin suga hoseok jimin taehyung jungkook. AYO BACA DAN BANTU SAYA T T
**The Greatest Gift**

Jungkook menyentuh pelan ujung sepatu _pantofel_ nya. Sepatu itu berwarna hitam mengkilat, bagaikan dipoles lembut bak porselen. Berbeda sekali dengan dia dahulu, yang kemana-mana memakai _converse_ nya yang tua dan lusuh. Kadang sol sepatunya lepas, lalu dijahitnya. Lepas lagi, dijahit lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Terkekeh miris mengingat masa lalunya yang seperti orang susah. Padahal, keluarganya bisa dibilang berkecukupan—tidak kurang namun tidak berlimpah juga. Tapi dulu ia hanya seorang bocah lulusan sekolah menengah pertama dari kota Busan yang beruntung bisa menjadi seorang _trainee_. Ia hidup pas-pasan di kota Seoul yang keras. Hidupnya saat itu hanya digunakan untuk berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih.

Ia pernah menangis.

Ayolah, dia hanya bocah berusia 15 tahun saat itu. Beruntung sekali, dia punya teman-teman yang baik hati; Park Jimin yang baik dan suka sekali mengikutinya kemana pun. Kim Taehyung yang ramah namun sedikit—aneh? Hm, sedikit. Jungkook bahkan tidak yakin menyebutnya 'sedikit'. Kim Namjoon yang cerdas. Min Yoongi si pemalas yang tidak senang menari namun memiliki pengetahuan musik yang luas dengan rapnya yang memukau. Kim Seokjin yang lembut namun memiliki tingkat kenarsisan luar biasa. Jung Hoseok, si penari luar biasa yang selau membuat suasana menjadi ceria. Lee Suwoong, Park Seungjoon, Jin Hyosang, Shin Donghyuk—masih banyak lagi. Beberapa bahkan sudah debut di bawah naungan agensi lain.

Dia rindu saat-saat itu, jujur saja.

* * *

Jungkook melonjak kaget ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh sebuah tangan. Produsernya berdiri dan tersenyum, "Ayo, penampilan terakhir."

"Baik, terima kasih!" ia mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat. Kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap menuju panggung. Anggota lain sudah berada di panggung yang masih redup pencahayaannya. Teriakan riuh para _**ARMY**_ menggema di seluruh ruangan, menembus sendi-sendi si termuda dan membuatnya merasa nyeri, tubuhnya meremang. Ada perasaan menyenangkan berlebihan yang membuncah dari tubuhnya—namun sedikit menyesakkan—mendengar euforia para ' _kekasih_ 'nya yang sedang menyerukan namanya.

Tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju panggung. Menggumamkan doa, dan berdiri tepat di tengah para anggota. _Lighting_ menyala menyilaukan. Matanya yang awalnya terpejam perlahan terbuka, menatap ratusan ribu _**ARMY**_ di bangku penonton. Sesak itu datang lagi. Hampir meruntuhkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Satu persatu anggota mulai bersuara membawakan _part_ masing-masing. Membawakan salah satu lagu mereka bertajuk _**Young Forever**_. Mereka bernyanyi diiringi seruan penuh kagum dari para _**ARMY**_. Tak sedikit yang tampak menangis.

Hingga lagu itu selesai. Jungkook memejamkan matanya lagi, teriakan semakin riuh.

 _ **Jangan menangis, ku mohon. Jangan sekarang.**_

Sial, ia gagal. Bulir bening mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya dan mengalir turun menuju pipinya.

* * *

Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama musik yang mengalun. Ia suka menari sendirian, melampiaskan emosinya lewat bahasa tubuh yang hanya bias dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Jungkook, konser sudah berakhir. Kenapa masih disini?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber suara; Kim Taehyung.

"Oh, kau ternyata." Jungkook meraih botol minumnya dan meneguk hampir separuh cairan isotonik di dalamnya. "Kenapa tidak langsung kembali ke hotel?"

Taehyung duduk di pinggiran panggung, menggoyangkan kakinya bosan. Si termuda mengikuti sembari menunduk terus-menerus, "Apa yang salah?" suara _Husky_ si pemuda berdarah AB itu menggelitik pendengaran Jungkook. Tangannya mengusap pelan rambut hitam halus sang adik. Hampir saja si termuda menangis lagi.

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap jauh ke bangku penonton terbelakang. "Apa aku tampil sempurna malam ini? Bagaimana para _**ARMY**_ melihatku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Dia hening sejenak. "Apa mereka melihatku menangis? Aku takut karena ketidaksempurnaanku, mereka akan pergi. Apa aku pantas dikagumi oleh mereka?"

Taehyung tertegun. Dia adalah anggota paling dekat dengan si termuda. Tapi dia tidak pernah menemukan sosok ini terlihat begitu lemahnya sejak debut. Tidak pernah.

"Ayo kita temui yang lain. Mereka menunggu di van. Jika kau masih mau berlatih hingga kakimu patah, lakukan saja di penginapan. Supaya kalau betul-betul patah, bisa cepat diobati." cengiran persegi khasnya terukir. Jungkook tanpa bicara mengikuti Taehyung ke belakang panggung. Sepanjang jalan menuju van didominasi keheningan.

* * *

Sesampainya di teras belakang gedung, dilihatnya Jimin yang keluar dari van. Wajahnya menampilkan raut khawatir yang lucu. Jimin langsung mendekap adik kesayangannya, "Bodoh. Kau membuat kami khawatir."

Jungkook menggumamkan maaf kemudian melongos masuk ke dalam van tanpa peduli. "Dimana manajer?"

"Tidak ada." sahut si pemimpin grup. Jungkook mengernyit heran.

Yoongi kemudian mengangkat suara, "Malam ini kita akan pergi menikmati hasil kerja keras kita. Perusahaan menyiapkan sebuah home stay di pinggiran pantai _Woljeong_. Kita bisa menghabiskan malam ini disana."

Van melaju dengan cepat di bawah kendali Seokjin. Hening kembali menyelimuti. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. 15 menit hingga mereka menemukan rumah minimalis bernuansa hijau dan putih. Halaman yang cukup luas dipenuhi rumput. Decak kagum pun mulai mengalir dari bibir mereka semua kecuali si termuda yang berucap dingin, "aku lelah. Aku masuk duluan."

Anggota lain menatap heran—kecuali Taehyung yang kemudian bicara, "Jungkook sedikit takut."

Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah batu besar. "Takut kenapa?"

"Tadi ia berbicara padaku. Dia terlihat khawatir dan nada suaranya terdengar lemah. Dia terus berbicara tentang penampilannya. Apakah dia tampil sempurna, apa dia melakukan kesalahan. Dan.."

"Dan apa?" Namjoon menatap Taehyung penasaran.

"Apakah ARMY melihat dia menangis?"

Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang langsung berlari ke dalam rumah setelah mengatakan, "aku paham keadaannya."

* * *

Yoongi mendapati si termuda duduk beralaskan pasir putih. Ujung kakinya kadang terkena deburan ombak yang dingin. Matanya jauh menerawang ke depan. Yang lebih tua kemudian ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap surai hitam pekat adiknya. "Aku ingin bercerita."

Yoongi tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti, namun tanpa peduli ia tetap memulai ceritanya. "Aku sangat suka musik. Sejak kecil, aku suka menyanyi, namun suaraku bukan suara penyanyi. Aku belajar bermusik dengan caraku sendiri. Hingga aku tahu adanya musik beraliran _hiphop_ dan _rap_. Aku mencoba mendalaminya, dan lihat! Aku memang tidak cocok jadi penyanyi, tapi aku berhasil menjadi seorang _rapper_ yang memukau. Iya, kan?"

Jungkook menoleh, "Jadi?"

Kekehan pelan mengalir dari kedua belah bibir tipis Yoongi. "Yoongi bukan lah Suga. Yoongi yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah dipandang sedikit pun. Mimpiku menjadi seorang pemusik ditentang. Pemusik tidak akan pernah berhasil, itu kata ibuku. Yoongi yang malang. Hingga sekarang, kau tau kan.. Orang tuaku bahkan tidak pernah datang menonton konserku. Konser kita. Mereka tak pernah datang." lirih dan rapuh. Sosok lain seorang Min Yoongi yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Tapi aku sudah cukup senang dengan hidupku sekarang. Ini mimpiku, dan aku harus berjuang untuk itu. Suatu hari, _**ARMY**_ akan pergi dari kita. Popularitas ini tidak bertahan sampai tua. Ada saatnya nanti, kita tidak bisa selincah sekarang di panggung. Suara kita perlahan berubah. Fisik kita pun juga. Tapi kau sudah terlanjur bermimpi, Jungkook. Kau berani bermimpi, kau harus mampu berjuang. Jangan takut pada apapun lagi. Orang yang berjuang pasti mendapatkan hasil yang indah. Jangan perdulikan apapun lagi. Tetaplah bernyanyi dan berjuang, mereka yang benar mencintai, akan paham perjuangan kita. Mereka tidak akan semudah itu pergi. Kau percaya pada _**ARMY**_ , kan?"

Jungkook diam-diam menangis. Yoongi mengusap pipi sang adik yang terbaring di sebelahnya. "Jungkook tidak lemah. Kita ini idola, bukan masyarakat biasa. Bernyanyi dan membahagiakan _**ARMY**_ adalah kewajiban kita. Tapi aku tau mereka menyayangi kita. Jangan paksakan apapun. Tapi, aku yakin jika kita bersama, kita mampu bertahan hingga akhir. Ingat ketika aku dan Taehyung sakit? Aku pikir aku akan mengecewakan mereka. Aku pikir mereka akan meninggalkanku, dan ku pikir Suga sudah selesai saat itu. Tapi, yang ku dapatkan adalah doa-doa yang mereka panjatkan demi kesembuhanku dan Taehyung. Mereka bahkan meminta agar kita istirahat. Meskipun nanti sebagian dari mereka pergi, tetaplah berjuang untuk mereka yang bertahan. Mereka yang mau mencintai kita sekian lamanya. Mereka yang bersikukuh menjaga kita. Kita disini untuk mimpi, bukan berlomba menjadi pemenang. Ini yang kita harapkan, menyuarakan musik kita di masyarakat. _**ARMY**_ adalah hadiah atas perjuangan kita. Bersama _**ARMY**_ , kita sudah menang. Tak perlu yang lainnya."

Si termuda terisak. Ia selalu tampak menawan dan gagah, berbeda sekali dengan saat ini. Yoongi bangun, menarik tangan Jungkook untuk bangun dan duduk. Dia mengusap tangan si termuda.

"Hey, jangan terlalu melankolis." Yoongi dan Jungkook menoleh dan menemukan anggota lain yang berhamburan ke arah mereka, ikut duduk sejajar.

" _ **ARMY**_ kita adalah hadiah. Hanya yang terbaik yang mendapatkan hadiah. Jika kita tidak pantas, kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat istimewa seperti ini." Hoseok berkata dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Suatu hari, hadiah kita akan diberikan pada orang lain yang lebih pantas. Saat kita bukan lagi seorang idola, saat kita selesai. Hingga saat itu tiba, tetaplah berjuang. Membahagiakan mereka adalah tugas kita saat ini. Sudah sepantasnya kan, kita menjaga pemberian yang paling berharga itu?" ujar Seokjin pelan. Namun matanya terlihat berembun.

"Hyung." Jungkook menatap langit berbintang di atasnya, "berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama. Tetaplah saling mendukung hingga saatnya kita selesai. Kita pantas untuk mendapatkan mereka kan, hyung?"

"Tentu saja, Jungkook."

"Eh, sudah-sudah." Taehyung berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Pukul 2 dini hari, bagaimana dengan bermain air?"

Namjoon melotot, "HEY—"

"Ayo, siapa takut!"

Jika sudah seperti ini, Namjoon hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka tidak sakit besok.

* * *

 **AYO BANTU SAYA!  
**

 **saya mau ikut sertakan ff ini ke sebuah lomba di fanbase bts. menurut kalian, terutama yg sudah berpengalaman, bisa tidak koreksi pekerjaan saya ini? trims T_T**


End file.
